Living Arrangements
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Collab. Lukas needs a place to stay, so he moves into a rental home where he meets Mathias. Unfortunately he has to share a room with the obnoxious youtuber, who decides to make vlogs at odd hours of the day. Not to mention his viewers 'ship them', what does that even mean? Lukas ends up going on some weird adventures with his new housemates, not all of them as bad as he feared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovlies! So this is a collab I'm doing, I didn't actually write this chapter, but this adorable person did! I promise to update with the next chapter asap! Love y'all~ T. .**

A/N hey everyone! This isn't weaver, this is Blubble :3 weaver and I are doing a collaborative piece! (Hope you like it) anyway reviews are great 3

And yes, when I wrote gentle wind, I did mean fart.

I like soup.

Lukas glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand, 3752 Gentle Wind was written on it neatly. Lukas hadn't wanted to move, he liked his old house, he had his own room where he stored lots and lots of books. _S__tupid __Emil__, blowing the family budget!_ Lukas glared at the house number as if he could melt it, 3752 it read. _I__t can't be all that bad... I've heard bad rumors about rental houses, but I'm sure those were just petty rumors._

He sighed, after a doorbell ring and multiple knocks, a tall man opened the door. The man was wearing a black and red hoodie and his hair was a spiked mess, he looked like he could be 19 or maybe 20.

"Yo! I'm Mathias! What 'cha want?" The stranger said casually.

"Uh... I'm here about the house."

"Aren't you a little small to be repairing windows?" Mathias frowned.

"No, there was an ad in the paper for a rental room." Lukas said, beginning to feel self conscious.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Come in! We gotta go over the rules and stuff I can go get Tino to give you the full set."

Reluctantly the Norwegian walked in. Looking around he spotted a couch, TV, small kitchen, and... A giant stuffed dog sitting in the middle of the floor. _Interesting._

As he glanced up, he noticed Mathias talking to another man, about his same height. The man walked, well, more along the lines of bounced, over to where Lukas had parked himself on the couch.

"Hi! I'm Tino! Mathias calls me Finland for some odd reason, probably because that's where I'm from, but I'm here to give you a quick tour!"

Lukas followed the Fin through the house, it had two floors with a total of six bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was a small kitchen adjacent to the living room.

"And here is where you'll be staying." Tino pointed into a room that had a large bed, bright blue walls. There was a futon in the room, as well as a desk. But what Lukas found really strange was the amount of lights in the room. There were at least three that seemed to have no purpose whatsoever. Not to mention all the drawings of the man who had greeted him at the door.

"Um.. This is already decorated, does someone else live in here?" Lukas couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"Yes, this is also Mathias' room."

"The ad said nothing about a roommate."

"I'm sorry, but Feliks, the owner of the house, raised the price and we needed someone else to help pay the rent, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems, I share a room with Berwald."

After a bit of unpacking, Lukas took a long shower then changed into his Norwegian flag pajamas. There was a knock at the bedroom door so Lukas went to go see who it was. When he opened the door, an apologetic looking Tino stared back at him

"Uh, there isn't a spare bed in there... Sorry Lukas, you'll be sleeping on the pullout couch, but I did bring some extra blankets."

"Thank you Tino."

"I'm home~! Didja guys miss me?" Mathias burst through the door.

No one answered of course, it was 12 in the morning, but Mathias liked the sound of it so he yelled it made his way to his room to find a sleeping Lukas on his bed. And so he did what anyone with the name Mathias would do... He found a pencil and poked Lukas with it. Lukas, being the light sleeper that he is, woke up to a pencil being jabbed into his forehead. And rolled over.

"I'm tired, go sleep on the futon. Tino brought extra blankets and everything." Lukas seemed to not hear him. Mathias, being Mathias, poked Lukas again with the pencil. The other seemed to still have not heard, and only clutched the blankets closer.

With a resigned sigh Mathias climbed into bed beside Lukas. He was tired, and honestly this could wait til morning. Lukas instinctively snuggled closer to his roommate.

_At least he's kinda cute_, thought Mathias before falling asleep.

A/N- ok yea, I'm not the best writer out there, but weaver said she could work with anything... I'll have to try my best to keep up with her .-. Anyway, she's writing the next chapter so you can look forward to that! Thanks for reading! -blubs

(Ps: if you don't like it, I can solve that with the magic metal pipe of pain.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Weaver of Worlds here! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! Well this one is written by me, hope you like it!**

Lukas woke to a weird sound.

"So I guess I gotta be pretty quiet. Would hate to wake Sleeping Beauty. Anyway last night I came home from some clubs, and found this little beauty curled up in my bed sound asleep. Now I tried to get him to move, but the poor lump was passed out."

"Was not," Lukas said sitting up.

Mathias laughed, "Guess he's up now. Friends, this is my new roomie, Lukas. And he is very much in denial!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Lukas curiously,

"My viewers, of course," laughed Mathias, rolling his eyes for the camera.

That's when Lukas noticed all the lights were on, facing Mathias directly. Definitely not what Lukas had expected them to be used for. There was also a camera sitting on a tripod, and was that a mic?

"You're what?"

"My viewers. I vlog on Youtube. My channel is the Modern King of Scandinavia!" Lukas remained silent. It was too early for this. Mathias turned back to the camera. "Anyway where was I? Oh right. So I tried to move him, but he was stubborn, so I just climbed into bed. And you know what he did? The little guy curled up next to me, just like a kitten!"

"Don't tell them that!" Lukas cried indignantly.

"Well you did."

"They'll get the wrong idea! It's not like I intentionally tried to," protested Lukas.

Mathias just hummed cheerily. "Anyway, it's morning in the castle of Scandinavia, and the king must do his kingly things. Like this video for more updates on my roommate, and subscribe if you haven't yet. I'll see your sexy faces later. Bye~"

Mathias turned off the camera, and spun his chair around to face Lukas. He had a silly grin on his face.

"What in the name of all that was sacred was that?" Lukas sounded pissed.

Mathias frowned. "My vlog?"

"And how often do you 'vlog'? And more importantly how often will it interrupt my sleeping schedule?"

Mathias shrugged. "I don't usually vlog in the mornings. I just woke up inspired. But usually I update every Tuesday and Friday. You should check my videos out!"

Lukas eyed him warily. "Why in the name of god would I do that?"

Mathias shrugged, "to get to know me better? I dunno."

"Are they any good?" asked Lukas.

Mathias laughed. "I guess? I've got about 3 million subscribers now?"

Lukas' jaw dropped. "So 3 million people know that I slept with you? What if I know some of them?!"

"Sheesh, don't panic! I haven't uploaded it yet. I need to edit it first. Besides we didn't technically sleep together." Mathias rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair.

Lukas shrunk back into the covers.

"I'm going to go shower. Don't touch my camera, an' shit 'kay?"

Lukas nodded.

Mathias left the room humming, he was in a good mood. Not only had he woken up with a cute boy in his arms (and it had been months since that had last happened!), but he managed to make a short video about it too. He wondered idly if any of his followers would request Lukas to be in more of his videos. After all, they seemed very fond of his dare videos...he even wondered what they might dare him and Lukas to do on screen. Mathias shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He had just met the boy, and barely knew anything about him. Still humming Mathias went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

When he got back to his room, he found the bed made, as well as the futon. Lukas was gone. Mathias went down to the kitchen to find Lukas there, eating some of the food Tino had made.

"Usually everyone makes food for themselves, but since it's your first day, I thought I would treat you," Tino was saying.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Don't call me that." Snapped Lukas.

Tino smiled. "I see that you two are getting along swimmingly~ What happened?"

"He woke me up 'vlogging'," Lukas said between bites of egg.

Tino laughed. "Let me guess, you were in one of his videos without being asked."

Lukas replied, "pretty much."

"You better get used to that. We've all been in a few of Mathias' vids. My favorite is the time he pranked Ber and I by dying our dog pink."

"He did what?" the forkful of eggs remained halfway to Lukas' mouth.

"It was Valentine's day, and Mathias has hidden cameras around the house so that when Ber and I come home we find a pink Hanatamago. But still very cute. I think the video is still up on your channel, right Mathias?"

"Mmhm," Mathias said pouring himself some coffee.

"You should watch it, it's very funny," Tino continued.

"All my videos are funny," scoffed Mathias.

Tino smiled. "That is true."

Lukas quickly shoved the omelet into his mouth. He lived with a bunch of crazy people.

"I gotta go edit my video," Mathias said, leaving the room.

"So, Lukas, why did you need to move in here anyway?" asked Tino conversationally.

Lukas sighed. "My brother had a new business idea, and he ended up spending all the rent...so we got evicted. I'm just glad I can afford this place."

Tino seemed to understand. "Well I'm glad you did. It'll be nice to have someone here. Mathias has been feeling like a third wheel ever since Berwald and I started dating."

Lukas nodded. "So you and Berwald have been a thing how long?"

Tino laughed, blush flooding to his cheeks. "About a month."

Lukas smiled. "Congratulations."

Tino looked down. "Thanks. It'll be nice for Mathias to have someone to talk to when Berwald and I go out."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. Like they already expected him to be buddy buddy with his crazy roommate. "Er, right."

"Well I better go get ready for work. When you're done with those dishes, just put them in the sink," Tino said cheerily.

Upstairs Mathias was busily typing away on his laptop. He was currently editing the audio, and checking the brightness, in preparation for uploading his next video. He smiled as he typed in a title: MY NEW ROOMIE. And with some satisfaction he uploaded the video.

He went for another mug of coffee, and returned to find that there were already comments.

_Kitty-Cat55: _Oooh who's that yummy guy in Mat's bed?

_Jess-91:_ mhmm. Roommate, suuuure. Totally a new bf! Am I right?

_Superwholock-phan-12_: I ship it.

_Tryoler-girl133:_ new OTP!

_JamesP:_ Lukas is sexy when he just wakes up.

_anime_scum_irl: _Looks like the king found his princess ;)

Mathias couldn't help but grin at all the reactions. His viewers were the best. He opened up a new browser, and went to his tumblr. He uploaded a link to his video there. Next he checked his twitter to see that people had already begun tagging him in tweets about 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"Lukas!" he called. "Can you come up here?"

There was the sound of pounding footsteps, as Lukas ran up the stairs. "What is it?"

Mathias went to the comments on his video and let Lukas read them. As Lukas' eyes scanned each of them, his face became redder and redder.

From out of nowhere Lukas threw a pillow at Mathias.

"What was that for?" Mathias asked laughing.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "What do you think, dumbass?"

"I'm hurt!" said Mathias with pretending to be hurt.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease."

Mathias watched the retreating form of the other before opening up his twitter again.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's more of an Ice Queen than I thought, lol," he typed.

It wasn't long until screenshots of that appeared on tumblr. Mathias just looked at it all, and couldn't stop laughing. Everything was spinning out of control, and for some insane reason he loved it.

**Thank you everyone who has followed or favorited this! It means a lot to both of us. Here's a link to my co-author's page: u/6412518/ and leave some love in their inbox. (especially encouragement to write their own stuff!) Anyway, I love doing this collab, and I love reading your reviews, so keep it up! Loads of kokoros~T.W.o.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Blubble: uh hi, me again, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't sent senpai my writing yet, I've been super busy, and a bit sick (104° F is more than a little .) but anyway, here is my chappie! Enjoy~**

_Stupid, why are stupid fangirls so... Fangirly?! They don't get to decide what I do with my life._ Lukas could hear Mathias laughing from across the hallway. _Luckily I will not have to do this for so long, when I save up enough, I'll be able to move out._

"_Hei_ Lukas!"

"_Hei_ Tino, where are you going?" The peppy Finnish man had thrown on a tacky Purple coat and a thick wooly scarf.

"I'm going to go to work at the pet store, _Hei sitten_ Lukas."

"Bye Tino!" _Rent... Rent! Dritt I forgot to ask about it! _Lukas threw on a dark blue jacket that he found and ran out the door after Tino. "Tino! Wait!"

Tino turned around to see a panting Lukas, tired from the running. "I uh... I was wondering if you knew where I could get one too...a job that is."

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so earlier? The pet store is hiring right now, I'm sure you'd be a great help!"

"_Takk_ Tino." Lukas thanked him then followed behind the Fin occasionally being hit by his oversized scarf.

"Good morning Tino, who is this?" A man wearing a thick brown coat and no rimmed glasses was standing behind a counter, which was, for some reason, covered in fish tanks. "_Hei_ Matthew, this is Lukas, he wants to apply for a job here."

"Really? That's great!" Matthew glanced down at Lukas, who was kinda puny for his age.

"Yeah well...is there anyone I should talk to about a job? I'm in a bit of a rush," Matthew walked over to a door labeled: Employees only.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zwigli? We have someone that would like to apply here."

Lukas entered a pristine office to find an angry blond sitting behind a cluttered desk.

"So you want to work here," The blond started.

"Er, yeah, that's right," Lukas said.

"Name?"

"Lukas Bondevik."

"Good, favorite animal?"

"Uhm.. Elk?" Lukas couldn't help but wonder how this was relevant.

"We don't have elk here, but you seem like an animal person. Do you have any other qualifications?" asked Mr. Zwigli. His green eyes peering into Lukas' purple ones.

"Um...I haven't any..." Lukas suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea.

Mr. Zwigli pursed his lips and frowned. "Well, we need the extra help...I guess you'll do."

"Uh...thanks?"

"What hours can you work?" Mr. Zwigli said filing the paperwork.

"I can work anywhere from 5 am- 9 pm."

"Great, you're hired. Go find Matthew, and have him show you the ropes. Your pay is 10 dollars an hour, every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday nine to five."

Still stunned from his first day of work, Lukas jogged home passing cars and houses, most of which weren't taken care of. Finally his newest home came into view. _Is_ _this really_ _where_ _I_ _live_ _now_? The house, compared to the others, wasn't in very bad shape, but it needed some help. It was painted in an old shabby blue color and a few windows were broken and the front door had a drawling of a dog taped to it.

Lukas pulled out his house key and opened the door "yay, I'm home." His tone dripping with sarcasm.

"W'lc'me b'ck."

_O__h yeah, Berwald is still here_. "Berwald, may I ask where you work?" _Surely Berwald has to pay the rent too. _

"I w'rk at IKEA, I m'ke f'rnit're."

O_h, that makes sense, he is Swedish_.

Lukas walked up to his bedroom door, well, his and Mathias'. Without knocking he walked in... Then he saw... Well maybe he should have knocked...

**Translations: Hei- (norweigen and finnish) for hi**

**Hei sitten- (finnish) for bye**

**Takk- (norweigen) for thank you**

**Dritt- (norweigen) for a word that means the same as crap, but in a much more cussing way**


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Lukas noticed was how toned his roommate was. It surprised him, he hadn't figured that Mathias would have looked so _good_ without a shirt on. Mathias' hair was damp from his shower, rivulets of water dripping down Mathias' pale flesh. Lukas' eyes drifted lower taking in the small of Mathias' back, and the plush cheeks of his...

"ehm," Lukas coughed, looking away.

Mathias turned around, revealing everything, much to the horror of Lukas.

"I-I should of knocked..." Lukas said, trying his best to keep his eyes up.

Mathias just shrugged. "No worries."

And then much to Lukas' shock Mathias continued on as if he hadn't just been walked in on by a practical stranger. In fact he went on humming.

"Er..what are you doing?"

"Humming? Getting dressed?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I meant what are you humming."

Mathias beamed, "_Par__t __of Your World_."

"I don't think I've heard of it," Lukas frowned.

Mathias' eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wha-? You've never seen _The Little Mermaid_!?"

"Isn't that a kids' movie?" Lukas asked.

"Are you kidding? It's the best kids' movie ever!" Mathias exclaimed. "Let's go watch it."

Lukas put his hand on Mathias' bare chest. "Finish putting your pants on first."

Mathias looked down with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Guess I'm not used to having a roommate."

Lukas couldn't help but chuckle, causing Mathias to turn around, a wide smile on his face. "What?" Lukas asked furrowing his brow.

"I didn't know you could laugh like that. Laugh at all for that matter," Mathias replied. "It was cute~"

Lukas' jaw dropped. "I am not cute!"

"I never said you were. I said your laugh was cute...but now that you mention it," teased Mathias.

Lukas angrily grabbed at a pillow and threw it at his roommate. "Agh, you ass!"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice it. I know you did," laughed Mathias.

"God!" screeched Lukas. "You're so annoying."

"No need to be so formal," winked Mathias.

Angrily Lukas stormed out of the room, and for the second time that day Mathias was left in the room laughing. Seconds later Mathias came running out of the room, fully clothed.

"Wait!"

"What?" Lukas turned around sharply on his heel.

Unfortunately for him, Mathias kept barreling at him. The other practically tackled him, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Lukas flinched, expecting to be crushed by the larger man, but he wasn't. Lukas opened his eyes to find Mathias on his forearms, just inches above him. Lukas couldn't help but notice Mathias' full lips just inches away from his own. Lukas tried to pull away, but found that his legs were entangled in Mathias' long ones.

"Ow. What the hell is wrong with you?" Lukas asked.

"Oops, sorry," Mathias said, pulling away scratching the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say that no friend of mine can not see Little Mermaid, so tonight, we're watching it."

"You felt the need to tackle me over a Disney movie?" Lukas grumbled.

"It's like a really important Disney movie," Mathias said, helping the other up.

"Fine. We can watch it."

"Yay! I'll get the popcorn!" Mathias clapped his hands together like a five year old.

Lukas just sighed, and followed his roommate downstairs. Mathias made his way to the kitchen and began making popcorn.

Berwald passed through looking at Lukas and asked, "The Little Mermaid?"

"How did you know?" Lukas inquired grumpily.

"He does it to everyone," Berwald shrugged making himself some tea.

Lukas nodded warily. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to bear a movie marketed for ten year olds. He followed Mathias into the living room and watched as the other popped the old VHS into the player.

"This is going to be great," Mathias said, settling himself into the couch.

Lukas' brows furrowed as the movie began. As the film continued, they slowly unwrinkled themselves, and he found himself enjoying the movie. The tunes were catchy, and the colors were bright and lively.

For the entire film Mathias was bouncing excitedly on the couch, bobbing his heads to the songs. Finally he couldn't hold back anymore, and then Mathias began to sing along.

_The seaweed is always greener,_

_In somebody else's lake,_

_You dream about going up there,_

_But that is a big mistake._

_Just look at the world around you,_

_Right here on the ocean floor,_

_Such wonderful things surround you,_

_What more are you looking for?_

_UNDER THE SEA_

Lukas' eyes were drawn away from the screen, and rested on his roommate. Mathias noticed his glance, and threw his arm around Lukas' shoulders. And soon enough, Lukas was halfheartedly singing the chorus as well.

By one of the later scenes, Lukas couldn't help but notice how Mathias clung to a pillow as Ursula threatened the lovers. He almost looked cute...

But in the end Mathias was happy again, bouncing eagerly in his seat. Lukas couldn't help but realize what a dork his roommate was.

"So?! What did you think?" Mathias asked as the end credits were rolling.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, it was good."

"Good? Only good?" Mathias seemed disappointed.

Lukas hated the pouty look the tall blond was giving him, so he offered a small smile, "I really liked it."

Mathias beamed. "Yay! I'm glad you liked it~"

"You guys done with your movie?" Tino asked leaning his head in through the doorway.

"Yep," grinned Mathias.

"Mind if we have the TV for awhile?" Tino asked semi-apologetically.

"Not at all!" Mathias replied getting up.

Lukas left the room, going straight up to his room. Rummaging around for a bit in his things, he found the book he had last been reading. He curled up under his blankets and settled in for a quiet evening in. That is until Mathias came bounding into the room.

"Hello roomie~" Mathias cheered.

Lukas glanced up from his book with a frown.

"Whatchya reading?" asked Mathias looming his face above Lukas'.

Lukas sighed. "_Hamlet._"

"Never heard of it," Mathias shrugged.

Lukas glared at the other. "You've never heard of Hamlet? By Shakespeare?"

"Nope," Mathias shook his head.

"What kind of rock did you grow up under?" Lukas asked.

"Public school," answered Mathias. "So what's it about?"

"The prince of Denmark-"

"Denmark!? I love Denmark! That's where I'm from!" Mathias said jumping onto the futon. "Read it to me!"

"What?" asked Lukas, clearly taken aback.

"Well I am the King of Scandinavia, so I should know about these things," Mathias said, wrapping his arms around Lukas' pillow.

"Know what things?"

"Well I wanna know what this Shakespeare guy says about my country," Mathias argued. "C'mon, read to me?"

Lukas frowned. "I'm already halfway through the play."

"So just start over again," Mathias begged. "Please?"

"Well since you've never read it, I guess I can," sighed Lukas.

Mathias grinned, and snuggled into the couch. Lukas turned to the front of the book and started reading. Mathias liked the way Lukas' voice sounded reading the archaic text, although to be honest he couldn't understand half of what he was saying. Lukas' eyes began to droop, and his voice started to grow husky from drowsiness. Slowly the book drooped until it rested on Lukas' chest.

Silently Mathias got up, and tucked the other boy into his bed. He made his way to his own bed, pulling out his smaller camera and turned it on.

"Hello friends," Mathias said quietly. "So my new roommate just fell asleep reading _Hamlet _to me. Did you guys know that play is about Denmark?! And more importantly its prince, so it's basically about me~. I didn't really get much of it, but according to Lukas it's like super famous. I'll let you know more as he continues to read it to me. Goodnight loyal subjects, I'll see your sexy faces later. Bye~"

Mathias turn off the camera with a smile on his face. He would upload the video later. Maybe he could start a new miniseries on his channel...The Hamlet Chronicles...or something like that. He was sure his viewers would have something interesting to say. But that could wait, for now he needed sleep or tumblr.

Mathias' bright phone lit up the darkened room. He opened the app, and began to scroll through his feed. He reblogged pictures of dogs, and gay guys kissing. There were witty stories, and bad puns. He went into his tag, and was surprised at what he saw. He knew that a couple of his viewers had already started to ship them...but he hadn't expected to see all the fan art yet. There were so many gifs, and photo manips of the two minute short vlog. Mathias couldn't help but grin. He wondered if any fanfiction would be written about them. Maybe he could get Lukas to read that to him too! And with that thought Mathias drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Weaver here: Thanks for all the support lovies! It's great. We really appreciate it. Sorry that this chapter was a bit rushed, but hope it's okay. Please let us know what we think of this chapter. Loads of kokoros ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
